The Astro Senshi - Chapter 1 : In the Beginning
by NeoSerendipity
Summary: This fic is a parody featuring the senshi of the zodiac. Some Chapters are pg, some are g, some are pg-13 and even 14A, but I've decided on pg-13 just incase. Have fun reading it!
1. Default Chapter

The Astro Senshi  
  
By: Andrea MacFarlane aka Serendipity/Serenity Night/Night  
  
Chibi-Serenity@ChibiUSA.org  
  
(c) July 2000  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hi Everyone! I'd like to thank each of the people who helped me. I'll be dedicating at least 1 chapter each of them. This one however does not have a dedication, well maybe I'll dedicate it to my mother. She was the one who gave birth to me and it's the least i can do. ^_^ Things in {_____} are thoughts, things in [___] are whispers.  
  
Dedicated to: Heather Howie, the mother of the author.  
  
Chapter #1 - In the Beginning  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A quiet morning is shattered by the sound of a scream.   
  
"Megan why didn't you or mom wake me up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"We did Lynne, several times! We gave up after you started to thrash in your sleep! Your a really violent sleeper ya know!" screamed back Megan.   
  
"I'm so late and now Ms. Semhi is gonna KILL ME! I promised her I wasn't going to be late again!" Lynne continues to scream as she rushes to get ready for school.   
  
"You need more alarm clocks." Megan says as she hands her sister her lunch and school bag.   
  
"Bye! Thanks Megan!" Lynne yells back as she runs out the door and towards school.   
  
**5 minutes later**   
  
"Lynne your late again..." Ms. Semhi says and then pauses as another student tries to sneak in.   
  
"Celina your late too! Alright you two, detention for both of you for the next 2 days. If either of you are late again your going to the office and you can explain to Mr. Hamm why your always so late." Ms. Semhi said exasperated.   
  
"It's time for roll call, Jackie Adoll?" "Here!" "Matt Briggs?" "Here!" "Margo Behr?" "Here!" "Lynne Centaurus, I know your here and as well as your late buddy there Celina Dawkins."   
  
**3 minutes later**   
  
"Okay that's the end of roll call. Open your books to page 92, we're starting Finite Math today." Ms. Semhi said as she started to write on the black board.   
  
A huge sigh was heard from every student in the class except for Travis Mitchell who was sleeping at the back of the class.   
  
[Why do you think she likes to torture us like this by just droning out the lesson. Can't she put some enthusiasm into it. Everyone in the back row is sleeping. At this point no one will be able to wake up Travis when the teacher starts to head down his isle.] Lynne whispered to her best friend Celina. Celina sat in front of Lynne so she was the listener and Lynne was the talker. It was like that in every class except art because that was the only thing Celina wouldn't take with Lynne. Celina thought that Art was a waste of time and Lynne should do more constructive things like her reading and writing classes. Lynne would always counter, well why does Spanish matter more? You won't need that unless you go to Spain and besides you can always bring a dictionary. Celina would sigh and drop the subject. If it was one thing that Celina knew about her best friend it was that she was as pig headed and stubborn as they came. But it wasn't necessarily a fault in Celina's book of things. in fact she was quite grateful for this trait that her friend had. Lynne always stood up for what she believed and no one could tell her otherwise. That included her choice of friends.   
  
[Maybe cause she thinks this is how they treated her in highschool and she thinks she can get back at them by doing what they did only worse!] Celina replied with a muffled giggle.   
  
{Uh oh she's heading towards Travis. Gotta do something...but what?}   
  
"MS. SEMHI!" Lynne screamed, {That did it he's awake, and so's everyone else.}   
  
Ms. Semhi practically jumped out of her shoes and then she whirled around and started to talk down Lynne.   
  
"Why are you screaming Lynne? I won't tolerate it! The principles office NOW!" Ms. Semhi said in outrage.   
  
Not complaining at all, Lynne picked up her books and headed out of the classroom and towards the principal's office.   
  
As soon as she was out of ear shot she started to grumble, "That stupid Travis why does he have to fall asleep everyday in class. Why am i the one who's getting in trouble, he should be suspended for the number of times he's fallen asleep." Lynne paused as she saw an owl in the hall. "How the hell did that get there?" Lynne asked herself aloud.   
  
"Quite easily my dear." The owl replied.   
  
"A talking owl! Now I know I'm either dreaming or someone's playing a really bad joke on me." Lynne said as she stepped closer to the owl.   
  
"You may be greatly assured that this is neither a dream nor a prank. My name is Archimedes and I am your Guardian. If you'll please come with me I'll explain everything to you." Archimedes said as he swooped down, off a locker and flew out a window into the parking area.   
  
"This has to be a dream. Hey if this is a dream then i don't have to be in school! Yes!" Lynne said excitedly as she followed the owl, except she took the door out.   
  
Lynne found Archimedes sitting perched on a tree branch by the pond.   
  
"Okay so what's the story? Isn't Archimedes the name of Merlin's Owl? You know the one from the days of King Arthur and the Knights of the round table?" Lynne asked as she sat underneath the cool shade of the tree.   
  
"I am the one and the same. Merlin's still around you know. Not on this physical plain, but he's still around. Now on to the real story of why I'm here." Archimedes said and then he tried to start but Lynne interrupted him.   
  
"So how come your here? Aren't you supposed to be dead? I mean I don't think owls live past 20 years, let alone a couple hundred!" Lynne asked casually.   
  
"I drank from the fountain of youth so that I could stay with Merlin, but he tricked me and didn't do the same thing. Being a wizard he was able to live a few hundred years. Before we met Arthur he really began to age and I found him out. Can I get on with the story now?" Archimedes said impatiently.   
  
**Archimedes Story**   
  
A long time ago in Camelot, Arthur was King and everyone was happy. The Knights Of The Round Table hadn't been needed in years. Everything was peaceful and nothing could go wrong. Or so we thought. One day an old seeress predicted that an evil force was coming and not even the famed knights could stop it. Merlin knew that this seeress was very wise and would never lie about something so crucial. So he to warned Arthur to listen to the old women and prepare the knights for a fierce battle. Arthur merely scoffed and said that nothing would go wrong. She was merely seeing wrong.   
  
Months later the old seeress died. She left Merlin a note and instructions of what to do if her prediction did come true. Merlin read the headline of the scroll The Mistress of the Zodiac. Merlin carefully put the scrolls in a secret hiding place where they would not be disturbed.   
  
Nothing happened for years and soon everyone forgot about the prediction. But in the middle of King Arthur's reign something went terrible awry. Foreign enemy's began to slaughter villages. By the time the knights got to the scene everyone was either dead or terribly exhausted by unknown causes. When they regained their strength, every single one of them said that it had been horrible monsters and not any kind of human they had ever seen. Soon everyone had run to the castle and were housed as best as the courtyard could allow. Merlin remembered the prediction with a little help from his trusty owl, and he in turn reminded King Arthur. Arthur told Merlin to wait a little more time before he followed the dead seeress' instructions.   
  
A month later the King couldn't take it anymore and he called Merlin into the throne room and asked him to follow the instructions the old seeress had given him. Not wanting to let down his king, Merlin ran to his secret place and withdrew the secret document. This is what it said:   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Misstress of the Zodiac  
  
Whosoever calls upon this being must have no evil inside them or it will turn upon its caller. This being is the most powerful and it controls the stars. Whosoever controls the stars controls the Universe. The only time this being is ever to be called is if the powers of darkness begin to attack. If people start to suffer from unexplained exhaustion, it is explainable. They are having their energy sucked out of them to prepare the dark Queen's arrival. The Misstress is to be handled only by one with magical power and the afore mentioned lack of an evil nature. Please use this wisely, for you may either win against the evil Queen, or be sucked into hell with all of humanity when she is through.   
  
Recite the following words and the Misstress will come to you,   
  
  
Air, Fire, Water, Earth,  
  
Elements of astral birth,   
  
I call you now; Misstress of the Zodiac!   
  
In the Circle, rightly cast,  
  
Safe from curse or blast,   
  
I call you now, Misstress of the Zodiac!   
  
  
  
  
From cave and desert, sea and hill,   
  
By wand, blade, and pentacle,   
  
I call you now, Misstress of the Zodiac!   
  
This is my will, so must it be!   
  
  
  
  
Come together, through to life,  
  
Protect us now, from this strife,  
  
Before our lives, are turned to dust,  
  
I call you now, protect us you must!  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A swirl of light started to materialize in the middle of the room. A voice came from within,"Merlin, great wizard of Camelot. Why have you called me? I have not been summoned for thousands of years, why now. Can you not handle what is to come?"   
  
"Yes Misstress of the Zodiac, this is evil is to great for even my magic. Queen Aretzka has returned. She has brought her minions with her and the number of lost souls is incalculable." Merlin answered as the Misstress emerged from the swirls of light.   
  
In the end Camelot was saved and the evil Queen Aretzka was banished from the physical plain. But a terrible event had occurred, the Misstress had gotten badly injured and she was dying. She told Merlin of her plan to survive. She would split herself into twelve parts and send herself into the future to be born when Queen Aretzka would return. Being a very good owl I offered to watch over them when they did come into existence. The Misstress smiled at me and said, "No Archimedes, twelve people would be to much for you to handle. Choose only one and choose it now, for the one you choose will become the leader of the twelve." I thought hard of this and finally decided to on one who would be ruled by the largest of the planets. The Misstress then named the twelve parts of the zodiac from which she belonged, Saggitarius, Aquarius, Capricorn, Scorpio, Pisces, Leo, Libra, Taurus, Gemini, Aries, Cancer, and Virgo. I had chosen Saggitarius.   
  
The Misstress closed her eyes and the swirls that had brought her here began to take her away. Only this time twelve spheres of light encased her body and then it all disappeared in a blazing flash of light.   
  
Merlin died soon thereafter and then a few years later Sir Lancelot came along and started the downfall of Camelot. Nothing was ever the same. Except for me of course, nothing about me would ever change. I am what is called an eternal owl, one that never dies and cannot die. That is my story, I have one more thing to add though and it may shock you but it cannot be avoided any longer. You are the one for whom chose to watch over. You are Sailor Saggitarius, the leader of the Astro Senshi.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stay tuned for chapter 2: Leader of One   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Ha ha! Did I leave you in unbearable suspense? What will Lynne's reaction be? Where are the other Astro Senshi? Is Lynne really dreaming? Or will she be in even more trouble when she fails to show up at the principal's office? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter. Any comments or flames please e-mail me at Chibi-Serenity@ChibiUsa.org   
  
My URL for my Sailor Moon Page is http://www.angelfire.com/la2/night1/index.html and you can find the following parts of this fic at the fanfic page there. Have a good day and God Bless!   
  



	2. Te Astro Senshi - Chapter 2: Leader of O...

The Astro Senshi  
  
By: Andrea MacFarlane aka Serendipity/Serenity Night/Night  
  
Chibi-Serenity@ChibiUSA.org  
  
(c) July 2000  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Konnichiwa Minna-chan! These characters are mine so don't take them please! I know that the zodiac sign has been used for fics like this but what I mean is don't take the attacks and the entrance phrases and so on and so forth. These are what I'm copyrighting. Which means you have to ask me first if you REALLY want to use them. Okay enough of that! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a friend of mine who has helped me emmensely by providing unlimited resources to use at my disposal.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dedicated to: Jason Ulloa aka sailorknight  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Leader of One  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?" Lynne screamed, "That's impossible! That means I'm not dreaming and I'm supposed to be at the principal's office RIGHT NOW! Oh god I feel like ripping out someone's rib cage and wearing it as a hat!"   
  
"You musn't be alarmed Lynne, it is your destiny and with this sort of destiny comes specific obligations as well as regulations. You must never tell anyone of your identity and you must never tell anyone that I can talk, if you do then those people will have their lives put in great danger. Do you understand?" Archimedes asked in a very serious tone.   
  
"Yeah, yeah I know the drill. I'm gonna kill that Misstress if she ever comes back. I'm so dead now. You know what, I'm gonna leave school right now and just say I was really sick and couldn't go to the office for fear of making others sick. Yeah that's it! How are you supposed to watch over me and stuff? My parents won't let you in the house ya know. They won't even let my sister Megan have a cat!" Megan said as she started to walk out of the parking lot and towards home.   
  
"I have already convinced your parents to let me stay. Not through the way of speech but through hypnotism. They'll find a way to explain it to your sister. Now as for my sleeping arrangements, I already have a good tree hole for myself outside of your window. I can tell that you've already used it to sneak away at one time or another. You will use that exact same route to get to battles when they arise during the night." Archimedes instructed as he perched himself on Lynne's shoulder.   
  
Lynne looked at him closely and then said, "If you shit on my shoulder I'll kill you."   
  
Archimedes merely laughed and said, "I no longer have that needless funtion. I don't eat, therefore I don't, as you say, 'shit'."   
  
**10 minutes later at Lynne's House**   
  
Lynne entered her empty house with Archimedes still perched on her shoulder and took off her shoes.   
  
"Well what do I do now Archimedes? Do I have special powers or something?" Lynne asked as she plopped down on the sofa.   
  
"Yes you do have 'special powers'. You have to transform to obtain them though. To transform I have to give you your transformation brooch, though I won't give it until I believe you are ready to recieve it. You don't perchance take archery do you?" Archimedes inquired.   
  
"Yeah every weekend I go practice at an abandoned farm. Why do you ask?" Lynne replied.   
  
"You'll understand later in your training. We'll go there every afternoon so you can practice your fighting. In fact we'll go now, you won't be doing anything for the next few hours anyway. Let's go!" Archimedes said as he flew towards the door.   
  
"Archimedes wait!" Lynne grouched as she ran after the astranged owl.   
  
**At the Farm 45 minutes later**   
  
"Okay enough track. I'd like to see how good your archery skills are." Archimedes said as he brushed his feathers against his beak as if he were rubbing his chin.   
  
"Please Archimedes I've just run for a half hour! I need to rest! Your going to wear me out before I even begin!" Lynne retorted in exasperation.   
  
"No complaining! You have to imagine your somewhere else and not tired. Then shoot the target and it'll be a perfect shot. Go ahead and try it!" Archimedes encouraged.   
  
"Fine as long as we make a deal, I'll do this for another half hour if then I can then take a rest wherever I want, deal?" Lynne asked connivingly.   
  
"Alright but you have to really try. I want you to shoot that can on the fence." Archimedes ordered.   
  
"Where? I don't see any can?" Lynne replied as she scanned the nearest fence.   
  
"That one about half a mile down the road." Archimedes smirked.   
  
"What I can't hit that! No! No way! I'm not even going to attempt it!" Lynne said hysterically.   
  
"Sure you can, just don't thnk of the distance. Close your eyes and invision it." Archimedes chided.   
  
Lynne sighed and picked up her bow and arrow got the target in range, closed her eyes, and shot the arrow to where she thought the can would be.   
  
She opened her eyes and saw that she hadn't hit the intended target. She whipped around to face Archimedes and grunted, "I told you I wouldn't get it."   
  
"That's your problem exactly, your thinking ability. You thought you couldn't do it, so you didn't. You thought about where the can was, you didn't feel where it was. Now try again, the sooner you hit it the sooner you can rest." Archimedes scolded.   
  
Lynne plucked another arrow from her satchel and aimed for the can again. When she didn't think about where the can was a feeling of peace came over her. She could swear in a court of law that she could feel the can and know exactly where it was. Lynne pulled the bowstring back and she felt the bow bend. She released the string and heard the twang as the string and bow relaxed.   
  
"Good show! You got the target!" Archimedes shouted with joy.   
  
Lynne opened her eyes in amazement. "Really I did? Well so I did! I can go now right?" Lynne excitedly stated.   
  
Archimedes groaned, "Yes go! Have a blast! But be back here in an hour. I'm going hunting for a mouse for my lunch." Archimedes then flew off into the trees.   
  
{Strange little owl.} Lynne thought as she watched Archimedes fly off.   
  
Lynne got on her bike and began her ride back to the city. She heard a scream and immediately stopped. "What the.." she said as she went in search of the scream.   
  
"Heellpppp ME!!!!"   
  
"Where are you?!" Lynne screamed into the woods when she heard the cry for help.   
  
Then Lynne saw what all the hulabalu was about. Some sort of monster was attack a female hiker. It looked like something was coming out of the woman and going into the monster.   
  
"Hey you! Stop that right now! Get away from her or I'll punish you!" Lynne yelled at the moster.   
  
{Punish it? With what? I should be running for my own life!} Lynne thought hysterically.   
  
"Lynne CATCH!"   
  
"What the....ARCHIMEDES! What is this thing?" Lynne said as her curiosity overroad her shock.   
  
"It is your brooch, you know what to do with it. Look into your heart for the answer!" Archimedes yelled to her.   
  
Lynne stopped what she was doing closed her eyes and felt energy start to swirl around her. When she looked inside herself she saw the sign of Saggitarius and a phrase automatically came to her lips.   
  
"Saggitarius Star Power!"   
  
A Burst of purple and green light surrounded Lynne. It turned into a column of pyrple and green light before turning into a bow and arrow. Sailor Saggitarius now stood where Lynne had once been.   
  
Sailor Saggitarius wore purple short shorts, aswell as a purple shoulder flap, gloves and boots. Green was the secondary colour of the outfit, a green bow adorned her chest and a green choker was around her neck. A tiara with an amethyst jewel sat upon her brow.   
  
"In ancient times and the now, gods ruled over men, and mythical beasts roamed the land. Anyone and everyone was free to do what they pleased and follow whom ever they chose. You threaten humanity by trying to inflict dictatorship throughtout the world. For this you will not be forgiven. In the name of Saggitarius I will punish you!" Sailor Saggitarius yelled at the monster.   
  
"Well that's nice to know little girl. But I have a job to be done and not even you will stand in the way of my great queen. For all that is evil your energy is MINE!" the monster retaliated and lunged for S.Saggitarius' neck.   
  
S.Saggitarius dodge the moster but was unawares of a tentacle surrounding her feet. It wasn't until Archimedes yelled, "Watch Out!" that she knew the moster had her.   
  
"Thought you were tough huh girly! Well I got you now, and your energy is mine!" sneered the monster.   
  
"You don't have anything!" S.Saggitarius grunted back as she threw her head and legs back, simultaneously head butting and kicking the monster.   
  
"Oh so your the male species are you. That must have really hurt eh?" S.Saggitarius observed as the monster went down on its knees and covered its groin area.   
  
"I'm not through yet girly!" the monster groaned as it staggered to its feet. It opened its mouth and a burst of light shot forth and hit S.Saggitarius square in the chest.   
  
"Ugh!" S.Saggitarius cried out as her back hit a fallen tree trunk, "That's it now I'm mad!" she yelled as she jumped to her feet.   
  
"Saggitarius Arrow Barrage!"   
  
S.Saggitarius strung the bow and arrow she had and as she pulled back the arrow it multiplied drastically. They turned into purple beams of light, instead of aiming at her target she shot the mulitple arrow beams into the air above the monster. They shot stariaght up and stopped right over the head of the monster. While the monster was being meserized by the arrows of light, S.Saggitarius took up her next attack.   
  
Just as the arrows started to plunge back to earth, aimed at the monster, S.Saggitarius made her next move.   
  
"Centaurus Saggitarian Hoof!"   
  
S.Saggitarius feet began to glow purple as she did a backflip in the air. When her feet began to touch the ground she ground her heels into it. The glowing of her feet went right into the ground. As the arrows struck the onster the ground beneath it erupted in a pulse of light. The monster never knew what hit it.   
  
"Yes I got it! It's totally disappeared!" S.Saggitarius yelled and screamed as she jumped at her first victory.   
  
"That's all very well and good. Would you mind taking that poor woman to a hospital now." Archimedes calmly stated as he sat perched on a branch near the fallen hiker.   
  
"How do I get back to my normal clothes? Or do I take her now and worry about that later?" S.Saggitarius asked in angst.   
  
"You'd better go as is. Your mother will be very cross if she finds out you were out in the woods with a danger nearby. Besides the police wil ask less questions of a person they can't believe would be real. I mean would you believe in a superhero?" Archimedes said with a smirk.   
  
"I guess your right. Well off we go then." S.Saggitarius concluded as she, quite easily to her surprise, lifted the female hiker and ran for the nearest hospital.   
  
{Thank god there were no police! If I had to answer any questions I probably would have split everything out on the table.} Lynne thought as she walked through the front door off her house.   
  
"ALRIGHT YOU! Hold it right there! Where in the world have you been?!"   
  
{Oh no....} "Mom if you'll just calm down and list..." Lynne started but her mother cut her off.   
  
"Don't you tell me what to do! You just can't leave school whenever you feel like it! I've been worried have to death! I thought maybe you had gone home sick and that would have been better then my finding out you've just been playing hooky!" Mrs. Centaurus yelled.   
  
"I was feeling sick! I just went for a walk to clear my head cause the house was all stuffy! So stop yelling at me!" Lynne screamed back.   
  
Lynne ran up to her room and flopped down on her bed. {Why me?} she thought bitterly.   
  
"You are the chosen one that's why."   
  
"Archimedes how did you...." Lynne jumped up saying.   
  
"Read your mind? Simple, you and I are bonded. You don't understand owl so don't even try to read my mind, you wouldn't understand anything in my head." Archimedes finished her sentence and continued with his own.   
  
"So what does that make me now? I have no team mates. What am I the leader of?" Lynne asked as she started to fall into slumber.   
  
"You are the Leader of One now. But soon you will be the Leader of the Astro Senshi....."   
  
That was all Lynne heard from Archimedes as the dream world took her in its arms.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stay Tuned For Chapter 3: Watered Down   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How did ya like it? What is going to happen next? When are those darn other senshi coming? Is Lynne going to be in trouble when she goes to school again? Are their anymore monsters waiting to take the energy of others? Find out in Chapter 3.Email me any comments or flames at Chibi-Serenity@ChibiUSA.org Thanks to all and God Bless.   
  



	3. The Astro Senshi - Chapter 3: Watered Do...

The Astro Senshi  
By: Andrea MacFarlane aka Serendipity/Serenity Night/Night  
Chibi-Serenity@ChibiUSA.org  
(c) July 2000  
Konbonwa minna-chan! It's 9:30pm so you better be grateful that I'm still doing this. I have to get up everyday at 5:30am to go to summerschool. All the schools near me didn't have the course that I needed to take so I gotta go an 1 and a half away! And get this, I have to take a BUS! Okay enough of that. In this chapter new senshi come, that's all I'm telling you for the moment. You'll have to read to find out more. So......what are you waiting for?!.......READ!!!!!! I don't give written invitations ya know!   
  
Dedicated to: setsunameichocolat of Grep Sailor Moon   
  
Chapter 3: Watered Down   
  
**On Another Physical Plain**   
"How could this happen?! How did a little brat beat my monster! I thought with its stealthness it could avoid trouble, not wander into it! Well I'll just have to do it the old fashioned way then. Like I always say, if your servants can't do it for you, do it yourself!"   
"Calm down Azurage. All will come into the foreground. Send another of your monsters. I wish to see this, 'brat' as you so bluntly put it, in action. You would do well to do the same. Knowing ones opponent is much better then bumbling in their wake. I learned that a long time ago."   
"As you wish my queen. Who do you propose we send to do the deed?" Azurage asked.   
"Azlava! Send one of your creatures to do this assignment!" the evil queen commanded.   
A woman in scarlet red came out of the shadows, "As you wish my queen." Azlava replied before being consumed by incinerating fire and vanishing.   
**Back on Earth**   
+Ring+......+Ring+......Ri-"Hello, Centaurus Household." Megan said after she had caught her breath from running to the phone.   
"Hi Megan, it's me Celina. Is Lynne there?" Celina asked quite anxiously.   
"Yeah she is but we can't wake her up. Do you know what happened to her on Friday? She went to her swim meet and her instructor called to say that she wouldn't allow Lynne to swim because she had a gigantic bruise on her back. But when she got home and my mom asked her about it there wasn't anything there. Now why would her instructor do that?" Megan asked confused.   
"I don't know. I was just going to talk to her about what had happened on Friday. God I hope she's alright. I'll come over and try to help wake her up." Celina said hurriedly and then hung up the phone before Megan could protest.   
**10 minutes later**   
+Ding Dong+   
"Coming!.......Why hello Celina dear. What are you doing here?" Mrs.Centarus said as she saw the occupant in her doorway.   
"I'm here to help wake Lynne up. How are you Mrs. Centaurus?" Celina answered.   
"I'm fine dear, thank you for asking. Um..Lynne left about 5 minutes ago. Sorry you came all this way, she went down to Streetsville Swimming Center to practice her swimming. She didn't get to swim at her meet so she wants to practice. I have to finish cleaning the house so I'll have to say goodbye. See you later darling." Mrs. Centaurus said as she stepped back into her house.   
"Bye Mrs. Centaurus, thank you!" Celina said as she ran towards the swimming center.   
**At the Streetsville Swimming Center*   
+Splish+....+Splash+......+Gurgle+   
Lynne stepped out of the pool after doing her usual 20 laps. She climbed the ladder of the diving board just as Celina walked in.   
"Hi Celina!" Lynne called out as she saw her friend enter the swimming area, "What are you doing here?"   
"Your mom told me you'd be here. Why didn't you get to swim at your swim meet? Oh! I have the most amazing news about what happened on Friday!" Celina replied excitedly.   
Lynne frowned and then held up her hand to indicate silence while she dived. She took a deep breath, raised her arms, took a step towards the edge of the diving board, she was about to dive off when.....   
"Woo hoo! Yeah!"   
!SPLASH!..!PLOOSH!..!WHOOSH!   
4 people had just entered the the swimming area. 3 girls and a young man. Lynne sighed and sat down on the edge of the diving board. She got frustarted when they wouldn't simmer down.   
"Excuse me! I'm trying to practice here!" she yelled down at them.   
They immediately realized that they had been to loud and quieted down. The only thing that bothered Lynne now was that they were watching her.   
"Are you going to watch me, or swim?" she asked frowning at them.   
All but one of them turned to continue what they had come to do.   
"I'd like to watch you. Let's see how good you think you are!" the young man of the group shouted up to her.   
"Fine! Just don't make any sounds to distract me." she replied.   
Lynne once again took up her position. She raised her arms, took a breath, and jumped. Lynne excecuted a perfect swan dive and somersault. When she entered the water she hardly made a splash.   
"Very nice. What's your name?" the young man asked when Lynne came up for air.   
"Why should I tell you? Your quite rude. There was a sign on the door telling you all that I was in here and to be quiet. I could have jumped off the board and been distracted so much by your shouts that I could have made a mistake and drowned. Your lucky my friend had started to talk to me before you showed up. Now if you'll excuse me I have to finish my training." Lynne said and then dipped back down into the water.   
"Well its nice to meet you too!" he yelled at her before rejoining his friends.   
**Outside the Streetsville Swimming Center**   
"Man, you really told that guy in there eh. He was pretty cute though. You should have introduced me to him. Can I tell you about what happened on Friday after you left now?" Celina said as she and Lynne walked to the Tim Hortons across the street.   
"Well soorrrryyyyy! Can we wait until we sit down before we discuss Friday, I'm not so sure I want to know while I'm still standing." Lynne replied as they opened the door to the coffee shop.   
Lynne ordered an assorted pakage of timbits and to lattés for herself and Celina.   
"Thanks for getting a table Celina. By the way that'll be two dollars." Lynne said as she sat down at the two person table.   
"What?!" Celina erupted.   
"Whoa calm down! I was just kidding, it's on me." Lynne replied with a HUGE grin on her face.   
"That's not funny Lynne. Gimmie one of those!" Celina said grumpily as she grabbed a chocolate glazed timbit.   
"Well well well. Who do we have here? Hah! Could it be? No it couldn't. Aren't you the girl who thought I was 'rude'?" A voice behind them exclaimed.   
While Celina turned around to see who it was Lynne said, "I didn't think you were rude. I know you were rude. Now please vacate the vicinity with which you are in."   
"Aren't we miss manners today. Aren't you going to offer me a seat? Or do I just have to......take one of your timbits!" he said as he snatched one and popped it into his mouth.   
"Excuse me what's your name? Mine's Celina Dawkins and this is my grouchy friend Lynne Centaurus here." Celina cheerfully said. It ultimately got her an evil look from Lynne.   
"Ah so your name is Lynne! Hello Celina, my name is Jason Uozaki. Nice to meet you both." Jason said as he held out his hand for the girls to shake.   
Lynne automatically smacked his hand away, "Come on Celina you don't want to be in the company of such a person." Lynne said as she tried to get her friend to exit the scene with her.   
"Looks like Celina doesn't want to go with you Lynne. I think she wants to stay here with me." Jason said as he slung his arm around Celina's shoulders making her blush furiosly.   
Lynne got really steamed then, "Fine Celina do what you want. Just don't come crying to me when this creep does something to upset you. As for YOU!" she fumed as she turned on Jason, "Stay away from me and if you hurt her in any way I swear on my grave I will beat you beyond human senses."   
Lynne didn't wait for Celina to protest, she just stormed out of the shop. When she was out the door she ran across the street back to the swimming center.   
{I have to blow off some steam.} she thought as she slipped into her wet bathing suit.   
Lynne dove into her laps. She went from dog paddle to moving as fast as she could from one end of the pool to the other. Her arms were ready to fall off when she heard someone enter the swimming area. She automatically stopped mid lap and started to tred water as she looked around to see who it was.   
"Hello?" she called out when she didn't see anyone.   
"Hello. I think I'll join you in there. It looks quite inviting." a male voice said behind her.   
Lynne whipped around to see Jason in his swim trunks diving into the pool and swimming towards her.   
{So he thinks he's going to swim with me eh. We'll just see about that. I'm the fastest swimmer here. There's no way he can beat me to my towel and once I have that I can get to the girls change room.} Lynne thought deviously as she started to swim as fast as her tired arms would let her.   
Lynne glanced behind her and didn't see him. {Where is he? Did he get out?} she thought just as something grabbed her legs and made her fall under water.   
Arms wrapped around her waist and legs as they pulled her up out of the water.   
+Splutter..Cough..Cough+   
"What the hell did you do that for? Are you some kind of an idiot? I've just been swimming for the past hour and a half, my arms are tired and my lungs are really starting to bother me. I could have drowned from your little stunt." Lynne yelled at him as she tried to climb out of the pool.   
What he did next surprised, excited, and confused Lynne. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. Lynne started to respond when she realized what she was doing.   
"How dare you! You have no right to do that! Get away from me, don't touch me!" she screamed at him as the adrenaline running through her from the kiss fueled enough energy for her to pull herself out of the pool and quickly grab her towel.   
"Hey you enjoyed it. Don't say you didn't either. I was just trying to get you to lighten up and like me." Jason complained as he to climbed out of the pool.   
+Hoot...Hoot+   
"Archimedes what are you doing here? Get over here." Lynne said as she saw and heard the owl enter the swimming area.   
"You have an owl as a pet? Isn't that illegal?" Jason inquired as he moved closer to the owl.   
Lynne whipped around to face Jason, "No it isn't illegal and I'd prefer it if you didn't talk to me ever again."   
"Fine. I'll talk to your owl then. Hello Archimedes, how are you today?" Jason joked with the owl.   
"I'm fine Pisces. Now would you both kindly transform. There's a monster in the city." Archimedes replied.   
"WHOA! You can talk? Hey how did you know that I'm a Pisces?" Jason shot out.   
"Does that mean I have to work with him? Come on Archimedes can't you pick someone else to do the job?" Lynne whined.   
"You two don't hear very well do you? I said TRANSFORM! Here Jason catch." Archiomedes sqwacked as he threw an sapphire ring at him with the sign of Pisces engraved on the inside of the ring.   
"What this?" Jason asked as he slipped the ring on.   
"You transform with it. You know what to do if you look inside yourself. So get going and stop that monster.   
"Hey Jason are you in here?" three voices called from the doorway.   
"Hey guys! Come meet my friend Lynne here." Jason called them over.   
"Lynne these are my friends, Cheryl Dori Baily, Himeko Umino, and Channon Gail Solita. Himeko won't tell anyone her middle name so don't even ask. Guys this is Lynne Centaurus." Jason said as he motioned to each individual in turn.   
"This all well and good but now you 5 have to stop the monster that's rampaging through the city!" Archimedes shouted as he tossed 3 more objects in the direction of the girls.   
"Oh wow a talking owl! Hey what are these?" Cheryl said as she caught one of the objects.   
Lynne was exasperated, "Archimedes you deal with these idiots and I'll deal with the monster."   
"Saggitarius Star Power!"   
Sailor Saggitarius winked at the awed group of individuals before racing out of the buliding at blinding speed.   
"How..." Himeko started to say before she was interrupted by another shout.   
"Pisces Star Power!"   
Jason was enveloped in a torrent of water. When he emerged he was Sailor Pisces. S.Pisces wore black slacks and shoes, a navy blue tight t-shirt that showed off his muscles, a navy blue bandana with the symbol of Pisces on it, white wrist gloves, and he held the Piscean Trident in his right hand. The Piscean Trident had Amethysts and Sapphires encrusted all over it.   
"Prodigious Jason! How did you do that?" Channon clapped.   
"Look inside your selves for the words and use those things the owl gave you. Then join Sailor Saggitarius and me downtown. We got a monster to fight!" Jason quickly explained before rushing off to join S.Saggitarius.   
"Let's give it a try guys." Himeko said as she held up her object, which was a silver and sapphire pendant.   
Himeko looked inside herself and found the phrase she knew she would need.   
"Aquarius Star Power!"   
A magical pitcher of water poor a waterfall onto Himeko. When she stepped out of it she was Sailor Aquarius. She wore royal blue short shorts, shoulder flap, and gloves. A pale yellow was the secondary colour, it was the colour of her front and back bow. She carried a staff with the Ocean Heart jewel nestled at its peak.   
Himeko looked down at herself in shock. "Come one guys the city needs us!" she yelled as she raced off to join S.Saggitarius and Pisces.   
"Himeko! Wait for us!" Channon and Cheryl screeched.   
"The hell with this, come on Channon." Cheryl said as she held up her object, which was a silver necklace with a light blue pendant shaped like a crab.   
"Cancer Star Power!"   
Channon sighed, "Here we go." She held up her object, a double ring with the sign of Gemini engraved in turquoise.   
"Gemini Star Power!"   
Cheryl dived into a huge pile of sand and when she climbed out she was Sailor Cancer. She wore peach short shorts, shoulder flap, and gloves. Pale blue was the secondary colour, it was the colour of her front and back bow. On her neck the crab necklace still hung.   
Channon was surrounded by snakes, as they slithered up her body they completely encased her. Anyone who saw it might think that the snakes had killed her. But they miraculously desolved to set free Sailor Gemini. Turquoise was the colour that adorned her short shorts, shoulder flap, boots, and gloves. Purple was the second adorning colour, emitting from her back and front bow. In her left hand she held the Twin Staff. The Twin Staff was made of mercury, at the top the medical symbol of two snakes rested on its point.   
"Come on or we'll miss all the action!" Sailor Cancer squeeked as she dragged Sailor Gemini behind her.   
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 4: Flaming Foes   
  
How did ya like it? What are the Astro Senshi going to do now? What is attacking the city? Is it a false alarm made by Archemidis just to get the Senshi in shape? Why didn't a talking owl phase the four new comers? All will be revealed in the next chapter along with some new twists in Lynne's life.   
Email me any comments or flames at Chibi-Serenity@ChibiUSA.org Arigato & Kami-sama Bless (God Bless) ^_^   



	4. The Astro Senshi - Chapter 4: Flaming Fo...

The Astro Senshi  
By: Andrea MacFarlane aka Serendipity/Serenity Night/Night  
Chibi-Serenity@ChibiUSA.org  
(c) July 2000  
  
Konnichiwa minna-chan! I get to go to my friend's 18th b-day today! It's gonna be a blast, LITTERALLY! She loves fireworks so a bunch of us pooled our money together, with some help from our parents, and we're going to write her a message in the sky at night in fireworks! It's going to say, Happy Birthday Nicole! Get Drunk And Have Fun! It's Your Day Today!, It cost us a pretty penny to have a message that long but I think it's worth it and so does everyone else. Okay enough about that! I know you don't wanna read about me so on with the story details. I know I left you guys off in suspense but I HAD to! It was just to comical, my sister is reading it to and when she finished the chapter she came up to me and yelled, "Where's the rest of it?! That can't be it!" so that's why I left it like that. She's standing over my shoulder as I type this, I type at 47 words/minute so she has no problem reading as I go. *OW, Ow, OWWOWOWOWOWOW!!!!* She's HITTING ME! Help!!!!! Okay she's gone now. Anyways in this chapter Lynne gets really annoyed by you know who, but something happens to change her attitude. Now she doesn't know what she's feeling about him. The senshi fight a new breed of demons/monsters. But the new senshi handle it better then Archimedes thought they could. Still they're all in for a grueling training session at the abandoned farm. Each will practice his or her strong point as well as major weaknesses. Archimedes doesn't like it that Jason is hanging around Lynne so much, what could this mean? Okay enough! I've told you to much already! Read!   
Wow what a long intro!   
  
Dedicated to: Megan Hitchens aka neosailorvenus of Grep Sailor Moon *Hi Megan!*^_~   
  
Chapter 4: Flaming Foes   
  
Sailor Saggitarius arrived at the scene to see nothing there.   
{Did Archimedes give us the wrong location? He wouldn't do that though. Maybe this thing is hiding somewhere....} S.Saggitarius thought just as a ball of fire flew past her head.   
"Hey!" she yelled as she whipped around to see a dozen creatures made of lava and a woman dressed in a flaming red outfit.   
"It is your dooms day today little girl. My name is Azlava and my demons will make mince meat out of you before you can even blink." Azlava said confidently before she vanished in a blazing fire.   
"Oh I don't think so. Need a little assistance Saggitarius?" Sailor Pisces said as he arrived at the scene with Aquarius right behind him and Gemini with Cancer a few metres away.   
"No I don't need your help. I've done this stuff before so just leave me alone." S.Saggitarius replied in a snarl as she readied her attacks.   
"Centaurus Saggitarian Hoof!"   
Her attack had no effect on the demons. "What's going on? Their supposed to be dust!" she said frantically as she dodged a fireball.   
The group of monsters split up into teams. 3 of them attacked each of the senshi.   
They attacked Pisces next after they figured that Saggitarius was no immediate threat to them and could be taken care of later.   
"Under the third zodiac sign of winter, I am Sailor Pisces!"   
"Tidal Wave Crash"   
S.Pisces begins to raise his right hand into the air. Behind him, you can see a huge tidal wave rise into the air. As he says Crash, he thrusts his right hand forward, sending the tidal wave crashing into the fire demons. They harden on contact into rock and then they turn to dust.   
"Hey that's pretty cool!" He says as he runs to help out S.Saggitarius.   
Sailor Cancer is being surrounded by the fire demons, "Okay I hate being trapped like a rat. What do I do?" she yells at no one inparticular.   
"Look inside your heart!" Archimedes yells at her as he flies by.   
"Cancer looks down at you from the skies and informs me of your wrong doing. As a mother hen guards her chicks I will protect the people of earth from those that seek to do evil. Stop your futile quest or I will destroy you."   
"Maternal Instinct!"   
She puts her hands palm to palm. A light bluish line emits from her hands and the line and surrounds the other senshi. The line than flares up and the demons outside of the barrier are temporarily stunned and blinded.   
Sailor Cancer jumps from the middle of the monsters and rushes over to Sailor Gemini.   
"I need some help here Gemini!" she yells as she reaches S.Gemini.   
The three monsters that were attacking Gemini are coming out of their stunned state and the three that had been attacking Cancer run over to get their target.   
"I'll handle this don't worry." S.Gemini said as she prepared her attack.   
"On behalf of Gemini and The Celestial bodies above. You will perish."   
"Twin Gemini Fusion!"   
Holding out her hands they begin to glow and two balls of pure energy burst forth and come from both sides to smother the fire demons before joining into a single ball and exploding outwards destroying the three demons that just arrived.   
"Yes! That was great! Come on let's see who else needs help." S. Cancer said as she dragged S. Gemini after her.   
Aquarius looked devilishly at the demons coming towards her, "I don't think so buddies." She said.   
"From the depths of the sea, I am here to protect the Innocent! I am Sailor Aquarius!"   
"Icy Tornado!"   
Using the Ocean Heart and the Atlantis Staff she twirls it above her head and it creates a tornado, she drops the tornado to the floor and points the ocean heart into its center. A blast of freezing water enters its core and as it nears the demons it starts to shoot out ice beams and freezes the demons. They shatter into a million pieces.   
"Time to join everyone else." S. Aquarius said as she wiped her hands clean.   
"I don't need your help Pisces. I can handle them. Just go!" S. Saggitarius yelled at him as she blocked a hit and dodged a fire blast.   
"You do need me. Just let me help you." S.Pisces said as he sat on a roof watching her beat off the demons.   
"No I don't, I...AAAGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!" S.Saggitarius had been hit by a fire blast on her right shoulder.   
"NOO!!!!" S. Pisces cried out as he ran to her side, "Are you alright?"   
"NO! So get away from me. I've told you not to distract me and what do you do, DISTRACT ME!" S. Saggitarius yelled in pain as she clutched her wounded shoulder.   
"Saggitarius ArroAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" S. Saggitarius screamed when she raised her arms to shoot the magical arrows the pain in her shoulder became unbearable and she lost all the energy in her attack.   
"Don't refuse my help now Saggitarius, your in no shape to battle." S. Pisces sternly ordered as he launched another of his attacks.   
"Torrential Storm!"   
As Sailor Pisces says his attack, a small globe of sky blue energy builds between his hands. On the word 'Storm', he thrusts his hands into the air, launching the globe. The globe bursts a short time later, showering the fire demons with a barrage of stone-hard raindrops. Dusting them instantly.   
"There that's taken care of, how's your shoulder?" S. Pisces says as he walks back over to S. Saggitarius.   
S. Saggitarius has a scowl on her face as she says, "It's none of your business, leave me alone. I told you I didn't need your help. I could have taken them out."   
"With that burned shoulder?! I don't think so! You would have gotten hurt even more, maybe even died. Who knows what could have happened to you!" S. Pisces said hysterically.   
"Exactly! Who knows! I might have even won if you hadn't interfered! Don't you ever do anything like this again or I'll kill you myself!" S. Saggitarius yelled as she walked away from the scene and the sirens began to come closer in the distance.   
**Back at the Centaurus Household**   
"Lynne! Honey is that you? It's time for dinner! It's your favourite, pepp & cheese pizza with black olives!" Lynne's mother called from the kitchen.   
"I'm not hungry mom, I'll have some later though thanks. I'm going up to my room take a nap. All that swimming really made me exhausted." Lynne replied as she climbed the stairs to her room.   
Lynne reached the top of the stairs only to be bowled over by her sister Megan, "HiLynneByeLynne! Goingtothedinerforsomehamburgerswithmyfriendsbebackby9pm.Tellmomforme." Megan rushed out as she bolted down the stairs and out the door.   
"Megan! That girl is going to get in a lot of trouble one of these days. Mom just finished making dinner. Oh well, Hey Mom! Megan left for the diner to have burgers with her friends! She said she'll be back at 9pm so don't worry!" Lynne called down to her mother before entering her room.   
"How's your shoulder Lynne?"   
Lynne jumped at the sound of the voice by her window.   
"Cheryl? How did you get up here? Actually why are you up here?" Lynne said as she peered out her window at the figure sitting in her tree.   
"Actually Lynne it's Sailor Cancer at the moment, I've come to heal you. I saw you take that blast and thought you'd like to have it fixed right away instead of having to sleep on it all night before it went away. We senshi heal with sleep you know. So how about it?" S. Cancer explained as she crawled in through the window.   
"Oh would you! Thanks, I don't want to worry my mom if she she's it." Lynne stated enthusiastically.   
"No problem, just try to move as little as possible." S. Cancer said as she placed her hands on Lynne's burn.   
"Nursing Touch"   
S.Cancer's hands begin to glow a light blue. The blue lght then travels into Lynne and she glows a light blue. It begins to heal the burn, leaving nothing to but the memory of it ever being there.   
"Are you okay Lynne? Did I do an okay job?" S. Cancer asked as she examined the Lynne's shoulder area for any left over burn.   
"Yes I feel great! Thanks again. Ahhh! I feel great! In fact I'm not even tired anymore! Wanna go for a walk with me?" Lynne breathed excitedly.   
"Okay sure. Where do you wanna go?" Cheryl agreed as she detransformed.   
"Well there's this great coffee house that I know of...." Lynne started to explain as they headed out of the house and into the city.   
**On Another Plain**   
"You have failed me Azlava, what do you have to say for yourself?"   
"My queen please give me one more chance, I shall not fail you, I promise." Azlava cringingly stated.   
"Very well, but your next failure will result in being a test subject for Psi-Corp. They'll tear your brain apart! You'll still be alive when they do it as well. Leave me now, come back to me before the hour is out and explain your plan to destroy the little pests on Earth that prevent me from gathering the required amount of energy I need to go there." the evil queen ordered and Azlava vanished in her usual burst of flames.   
**Back on Earth**   
Jason was sitting in his room when a news flash interuppted the regularily shcedueled program.   
"Pete's Diner here in the city has been assualted. Hostages are being held inside. An eye witness proclaims that a man inside just snapped and pulled out a gun, one of the waiters and a patron of the establishment are dead, many others are injured. The terrorist demands $500,000 for the safe return of the remaining citizens. The city is debating on whether or not to send in a swat team and risk lives, or to send in a negotiator. More updates are to follow, we now return you to your regualrily shedueled program.   
The news flash blinked off and the show returned.   
"Looks like we got trouble." Jason said as he ran out the door of his house and rushed towards Pete's Diner.   
Lynne and Cheryl saw the news flash, looked at each other and took off out of the coffe shop towards Pete's Diner.   
Cheryl whiped out her cell phone and got Himeko on the line, "Get down to Pete's Diner immediately and grab Channon while your at it. We've got a situation on our hands!" Cheryl yelled into the phone when Himeko picked up the line.   
"I'm on my way." Himeko confirmed before slamming down her reciever.   
"I trust their coming. I just hope that my sister isn't still there, or this will get very personal." Lynne scwoled as they continued to run for the diner at top speed.   
Jason, Himeko, and Channon crossed paths a block from the diner, "How did you guys find out about this?" Jason asked as they gathered into an alley.   
"Cheryl called me and I called Channon, how did you here?" Himeko explained as she checked around for anyone watching.   
"I saw a news flash. Okay there's no one around so let's transform." Jason replied.   
"Pisces Star Power!"   
"Gemini Star Power!"   
"Aquarius Star Power!"   
Lynne and Cheryl arrived at the scene, "Hey look over there Lynne! There are three very familliar light squences, I bet you ten to one it's the rest of the senshi. Let's go find out." Cheryl predicted as she ran pulling Lyne along with her.   
Sailor Pisces, Gemini and Aquarius were about to run out of the alley when two figures ran into them.   
"Oooofffff!" cried the group.   
Lynne landed on top of S. Pisces, and Cheryl bowled over S. Gemini and S. Aquarius.   
"Well look at that, our fearless leader has shown up at last. What took you so long?" S. Pisces said with a grin and a chuckle.   
"Just shut up Pisces. My sister's in there and if we screw this up I'm going to blame you." Lynne said as she crawled off of Pisces.   
Channon checked around and then satisfied, she nudged Lynne and the two girls transformed.   
"Cancer Star Power!"   
"Saggitarius Star Power!"   
"Come on, let's go rustle us up a terrorist." S. Pisces said western style.   
The other senshi glared at him and then followed S. Saggitarius out of the alley and on to Pete's Diner.   
**At Pete's Diner**   
"Captain the negotiator won't be able to come in time. He's stuck in traffic on the 401 highway. It's bumper to bumper. What are we going to do now?" the private officer explained as he relayed on the CB radio.   
"We'll have to send someone else in and hope they do a good job, find out if anyone here would be willing to talk with the man inside." the Captain replied.   
"Will we do mon Capitan?" S. Pisces asked as the group walked over the police tapeline.   
"Who are you? How did you get past the policemen?" the Captain asked in an outrageous tone.   
"Let me handle this one Pisces. Captain Davis, who we are does not matter, what we can do does. We can stop the terrorist inside that building. Now either you co-operate and let us do this our way or we'll do it and you can lose some of your men. It's your choice Captain Davis." S. Saggitarius said seriously.   
Captain Davis straightened his posture and replied, "Alright we'll do this your way. But if anything goes wrong we're pulling you out anyway we can got it. So what do you want us to do?"   
"Your not going to do anything except tell the guy in there that we're coming in." S. Saggitarius ordered as she handed him the nearest bull horn.   
Captain Davis sighed as he took the bull horn and turned it on, "Listen up inside! We're sending some people in, DO NOT SHOOT THEM! They are not armed, they're wearing some funny costumes but that's it!" he called into the bull horn.   
"Very funny Captain." S. Saggitarius commented as the group entered the establishment.   
**Inside Pete's Diner**   
"Who are they sending in Megan? I'm scared, what if he shoots them?! What then?" Megan's friend asked shrilly.   
"Shut up will you. All I can see from behind this table is that about 5 people have come in. Maybe they've come to save us." Megan said as she peered over the top of the table.   
"Well the captain wasn't lying was he. You are in costumes. You know Halloween isn't for another couple of months." the terrorist mocked.   
"That isn't funny. Plus the Captain didn't totally lie when he said we weren't armed. Though he didn't know that." S. Saggitarius smirked as she somersaulted over his head and kicked him in the back. It caused him to fall over and drop his gun.   
"Maternal Instinct!"   
The attack paralyzed the terrorist and gave the other the senshi a chance to attack him.   
S. Aquarius drop kicks him while S. Saggitarius prepares an attack of her own.   
"Saggitarius Arrow Barrage!"   
As her energy arrows reach their peak they fly back towards the terrorist but instead of hitting him, S. Saggitarius concentrates her energy and they encase him in a jail like confinement. The arrows continue to glow and when the terrorist tries to free himself he is severely shocked.   
"I'll go get the police in here to take care of him." S. Gemini says and then jogs out the door of the diner.   
Cheers from the rescued patrons resonates through the diner as the police and S. Gemini walk in and they realize they've been saved.   
"I vote we should get out of here before they start to question us." S. Gemini whispers to S. Saggitarius.   
"I agree. Come n guys we're leaving now." S. Saggitarius orders and turns to leave but someone grabs her arm.   
"Oh thank you! Thanks a lot!" it was Megan, S. Sagittarius' sister.   
"Uh yeah your welcome. I gotta go, come on guys we gotta book it." S. Sagittarius nervously said as she walked out of the diner and jumped to the roof tops with the other senshi.   
  
Stay Tuned For Chapter 5: Dousing the Flame   
  
How did ya guys like that one? (neosailorvenus I told you your character would get into trouble with the police. I just didn't say what kind! HAHAHA!) In the next chapter no new senshi come in but more things heat up between Lynne and Jason. A new twist happens at school to! So you'll just have to wait! heheheh! Okay enough of that. Sorry this chapter was late. The next one will be on time!   
  
Any comments or flames email me at Chibi-Serenity@ChibiUSA.org   



	5. The Astro Senshi - Chapter 5: Dousing th...

The Astro Senshi  
By: Andrea MacFarlane aka Serendipity/Serenity Night/Night  
Chibi-Serenity@ChibiUSA.org  
(c) July 2000  
  
Konnichiwa minna-chan! Sorry this chapter was so late. Usual disclaimers apply here. I'm not going to be here during the next three weeks but you can expect Chapter 6 very soon and at least 2 new chapters upon my immediate return. This chapter is mostly based on Jason and Lynne. Sorry! I know most of you want the other new senshi in it too but you'll haveto wait until the next chapter. You'll never guess who finds the next batch of senshi!   
  
Dedicated to: Jason Ulloa a.k.a. sailorknight (I'm dedictaing this one to him cause he's been VERY helpful and understanding about a lot of the things I'm doing to his characters. I'll probably dedicate a chapter to everyone at least twice. So don't worry everyone will get their turns.)   
  
Chapter 5: Dousing the Flames   
  
**The next school day**  
"Lynne where have you been? I called you at least 6 times after you left the cafe. Your mom said that you hadn't come home. Tell me what's going on now Lynne." Celina demanded indignantly as Lynne stepped onto the school grounds.  
Lynne's eyes widened and looked around trying to find an excuse to leave. Seeing no alternative Lynne sighed and offered Celina the best explanation she could, "I know that you won't take me saying that I don't want to talk about it so here goes. After I was totally insulted at the cafe I went back to the center and swam for a few hours. Jason found me and was just as insulting. To go on top of that he had the audacity to kiss me. When we were arguing his friends came in and he ust had to introduce them to me. Surprisingly though they were really nice. We spent the next few hours getting to know a little about each other. That's all that happened really. Nothing right?" Lynne laughed nervously as Celina stood in shock before her.   
"Oh my god he kissed you! How could you not tell me! He's so cute and you take it as an insult! I'd take it as a dream come true. this is the biggest news since Vince was caught in the janitor's closet with Sarah!" Celina gushed excitedly as she pulled Lynne into the school and left many people staring after them.   
"Celinnnnaaaaaa!!!! Wait!" Lynne wailed as she was dragged into a very long and exhausting day of gossip she had no way of preventing.   
**Price Arcade**   
"Wow Lynne you look awful. What happened?"   
Lynne looked up at the person who had called out to her as she entered the arcade. "Oh hey Nicole. This has to be the worst day of my social life." Lynne said as she slugged onto a stool in front of her favourite video game. 'Bloody Roar 2' blipped the screen saying insert coin to begin play. Lynne sighed as she took out her money and inserted it into the slot. The game read one player or two and as Lynne was going to press one player someone slid up beside her dropped in the required amount and pressed 2 players.   
"Who do you think you are doing that?" Lynne said as she whipped her head around to face her opponent. Immediately she regretted it and groaned inwardly.   
"Well your certainly made of everything else besides sugar and spice cause you certain aren't being very nice." Jason frowned at her with a slight grin creeping into his features.   
Lynne put her hands to her face. She peeked at him through her fingers to see if it hadn't been a day dream but he was still there. {Damn. Why does he have to do this to me.} she thought to herself. *Because your a sucker for punishment and you like him so admit it!* her mind screamed back at her.   
Her thoughts were interupted by a hand on her shoulder.   
"So Lynne when were you going to introduce me to your new boyfriend?" Nicole asked as she smiled at the man sitting next to her friend.   
"He's not my boyfriend. He rudely sat down and now we're going to finish this game and then he's going to leave me alone. Right?" Lynne gritted through her teeth as she sent the last part of her sentences towards Jason.   
"Hi my name's Jason. Nice to meet you. Sorry to be rude but if I don't play this game with her our money will get severely depleted." Jason said cheerily t Nicole as he turned back towards the screen to choose his player.   
Lynne sighed irritably as she too turned around and picked her player. She was a very slutty lokking blonde that could turn into a slutty looking human/bat when her energy was high enough. Jason had picked a surprisingly lean character that could turn into a very ugly human/insect.   
"It's not strength that counts you know. It's tactics and strategy." Jason said as he saw Lynne smirk at the character he had picked.   
"I bet I can beat you 2 outta 3. Let's see how your tactics and strategies are then. Of course me being a girl and all I have the disadvantage." Lynne challanged innocently.   
"Oh no that stuff doesn't work on me. Nice try though. I've talked to a couple of people in here and they say that the top score has your name on it." Jason said as *Round 1* flashed across the screen.   
"Hmph! Well than your no man if you don't take the challenge. Are you a mouse or a man?" Lynne taunted as she began to power up her beast change.   
"Well if your put it that way.....I'M A MAN!" Jason yelled as he plunged head first into the game using every tactic he could think of.   
**6 Hours Later**   
The screen blipped the game over sign and the combatants stretched as they slipped off the stools.   
"Your not half bad Jason." Lynne said appreciatively, "You almost won. Too bad I had to strike you out before you turned beast or you would have definitely won. Don't you hate it when that happens." Lynne grinned devilishly.   
"Well if you hadn't cheated then a baby could have beat you." Jason mocked as he raced out the door.   
Lynne stood in utter shock. {Me cheat?} she thought astonishingly. A slow growl escaped her throat before she raced after Jason yelling, "Get back here you ass! I'm going to beat you until you turn black and blue!"   
**Hewick Park**   
Jason slowly began to tire, {Man that girl can run!} he thought as plopped, throughly exhausted onto a bench in front of the lake.   
Lynne raced around the corner a break neck speed trying to catch Jason. Suddenly her entire view was based on the fact that jason was sitting on a bench, not five feet away and right in front of the lake, and that she couldn't slow down fast enough to prevent what was about to happen. She braced herself for the double impact.   
Jason looked up right before Lynne crashed into him taking herself, him, and the bench he was resting on into the lake.   
Lynne came up for air and she saw the bench that Jason had been sitting on slowly sinking to the bottom of the lake. But no Jason.   
"Jason?! Jason where are you?!" she screamed frantically looking all over to see if he had pulled himself onto the shore. "This isn't funny! Come on! Jaso...." her died away as she saw a figure floating in the water not moving.   
Panick seized her entire being as she swam as fast as she could to see if he was alright.   
He wasn't moving when she flipped him over in the water. {Oh god I hope he's not dead!} she screamed inside her head as she dragged him to the shore and hoisted him on top before following.   
{Mouth to mouth! You have to get air into his lungs you idiot!} her mind screamed at her as sat there trying to catch her breath.   
As if by magic air seemed to fill her own lungs in an instant. She tilted Jason's head back and plugged his nose. [Please don't be dead.] she whispered as she blew air into his lungs.   
Suddenly his hands shot up without her seeing and pressed her to him as he kissed her quite passionately. He slowly darted his tongue into her mouth to caress hers. Slowly Lynne began to return the kiss and cupping his face in her hands.   
"Mmmmm. You taste like chocolate rose petals." he said as they both came up for air.   
Lynne smiled down at him and brushed her lips against his just as reality set into her brain.   
"You......TRICKED ME!" she yelled as she jumped away from him.   
"Well I didn't know I was that repulsive that you would jump away from me." Jason chided as he too stood up and stepped towards her.   
"Don't you dare come near me! How dare you. I thought you were on the brink of death!" Lynne yelled at him while placing her hands firmly on her hips.   
"Well you didn't seem to worried about that when you were kissing me. Besides I got you back for drenching me!" Jason fired back at her.   
"That was an accident. You brought it upon yourself when you called me a cheater which I am most certainly not." Lynne said cooly as she wrapped her arms around herself. She shivered from wet and cold clothes she wore.   
Jason's eyes immediately filled with concern. Without asking a word he picked up her frail shivering form and began walking out of the park.   
"W-wher-re a-are y-y-you t-t-taking m-m-me?" Lynne asked as she shivered uncontrollably and clutched at his soaking shirt.   
"To my apartment. It's probably closer than your house anyways. I wouldn't let you die out here to freeze to death. What kind of a gentle man would I be then?" Jason explained as he somehow managed to add in humour.   
Lynne nodded and then shut her eyes from exhaustion and fell asleep listening to the clicking of his feet against the hard concrete and the soft drum beat of his heart.   
**Centaurus Residence**   
"Where is that girl! I'm about ready to call the police!" Jacob Centaurus fumed at his wife.   
"Dear she's not late. Remember that we never gave her a curfew. She always knows what to do in almost any situation so stop worrying and sit down for dinner." calmly stated to sooth her husbands worries about their daughter Lynne.   
"It's the almost that worries me." he sighed as he sat down and started his semi-cold dinner.   
"Hey mom! I'm back from the mall. What's for dinner?" Megan called as she entered her house.   
"We've already started honey. Yours is in the oven so it should still be warm." Heather Centaurus replied to her younger daughter.   
Megan soon walked in with her plate of food. "Mom why is there another plate in there?" she asked as she sat down devouring her meal upon contact with her chair.   
"She hasn't come home yet. Don't worry about it. I'm sure she'll call. She always does." Mrs. Centurus said, {I hope.}.   
**At Jason's Apartment**   
Maneuvering the sleeping beauty in his arms he managed to open his door without dropping her or waking her up. He masterfully took his drenched shoes off using his feet and walked towards his bedroom.   
When they entered his room she started to stir as he placed her onto his bed. {Sorry to have to do this to you Lynne but I don't want you dying on me anytime soon.} he thought as he closed his eyes and peeled her wet clothes from her body. Leaving her undergarments on he fished around in his closet and found a big heavy sweat shirt that would be to big for her to wear publicly but enough to keep her decent and warm.   
He turned back towards the bed and shut his eyes again as he struggled a bit before getting the sweat shirt safely on her. He pulled the covers up over her and tucked her still slightly shivering form into the blankets snuggly.   
He sighed as he stared down at the girl in his bed. {How does she do this to me?} He wondered to himself before running a hand through his hair and going into his bathroom to have a shower.   
**20 Minutes Later**   
Lynne woke to the sound of running water. {Where am I?} she thought to herself before her memory cae flooding back into her mind at top speed.   
She looked down and gasped. Obviously she couldn't remember a lot! What had she done?! She couldn't remember. She needed to puke and as the water turned off and the lock on the bathroom began to open she lurched forward and dove into the bathroom. Knocking the recent occupant onto his bottom end.   
Jason sat dazed on the floor as something had knocked him over and had just made some very disgusting sounds in his toilet. He placed a hand to his head and covered his eyes.   
Lynne let go of substances she never knew she had ever eaten before. When her stomach subsided she wiped her mouth off with some toilet paper and flushed it, along with her internal remains down the drain and into sewage.   
She turned around to apologize to Jason when she stopped and just stared at him before blushing furiously and turning around. "Uh Jason you have a small problem you might like to attend to." Lynne squeaked as her blush covered her whole face and she turned crimson red.   
"Yeah I got a major headache now." he said as he continued to rub his throbbing head and massage his eyes into focus. Into focus they came alright, his towel had haphazardly come off when he was thrown back into the bathroom. He yelped in surprise and quickly covered up.   
"Sorry." Lynne mumbled as she quickly ran past him into his bedroom and flung herself under his covers. Pretending to have fallen right back to sleep.   
Jason entered his bedroom after her and grabbed some clothes. To try to lighten the mood went over to his bed and lifted the covers up off her head, "Don't try that stunt again. I know I'm the sexiest man alive but i can't you doing that." he grinned down at her.   
Lynne's blush only deepened to that of a tomato. Jason laughed as he went back into the bathroom to change.   
{Oh god MOM!} Lynne screamed in her mind before she zipped out of the bed and launched herself towards the nearest phone. In the kitchen.   
**Centaurus Residence**   
"Hello!" said a cheery voice at the other end of the line.   
"Hi Megan. Is mom around?" Lynne said tiredly to her sister before yawning.   
"Yeah just a sec.....MOM LYNNE'S ON THE PHONE!!!!!" Lynne heard her sister call to their mother.   
Almost immediately the phone was picked up, "Lynne? Hi honey. Where have you been?" her mother's worried voice came over the phone.   
"Sorry to scare you mom. I'm watching a movie at Celina's house with her and we kinda fell asleep. I was wondering if i could stay here for the night?" Lynne explained hopefully.   
"Sure honey. Just make sure your at school on time and come straight home afterwards." Mrs. Centaurus said relieved.   
"Okay thanks mom. Bye, tell dad goodnight for me. Bye!" Lynne said sweetly to her mother and then hung up after her mother's goodbye.   
**At Jason's Apartment**   
Jason walked into the kitchen to find Lynne just replacing the reciever.   
"Who was that?" he asked as he came behind her and placed a kiss on her cheek.   
Lynne shook out of her shock at the gesture, "M-my mother. I'm staying here tonight." she said as she ducked back into the bedroom with him right on her trails.   
"Just when were you going to inform me of this? Do I have a choice in the matter." he asked with his arms akimbo.   
Lynne slowly slithered up to him and placed a hand around his neck. She pulled his head within millimeters of her own. "No." she simple said before kissing him full force and then jumping into bed and snuggling down nto the covers.   
Jason was now the one with shock in his face. He shook his head in amazement before crawling into the bed with her. At her raised eyebrow he simply replied, "If you've seen me naked then I am certainly not sleeping on the couch."   
Lynne's face immediately turned crimson again at the memory and she turned around with her back to him.   
  
Stay Tuned For Chapter 6: Surprises and Demises   
  
Did you like it???? Did ya did ya did ya? Sorry it was late guys. The next chapter is out on Friday as promised. In the next chapter more new senshi arrive and Archimedes becomes jealous! Ohh aren't you in suspense? I am! Gotta run. Ja ne!   
Comment flames etc. to Chibi-Serenity@Chibi-USA.org   



	6. The Astro Senshi - Chapter 6: Surprises ...

  
The Astro Senshi  
  
By: Andrea MacFarlane aka Serendipity/Serenity Night/Night  
  
Chibi-Serenity@ChibiUSA.org  
  
(c) July 2000  
  
Konnichiwa! Please don't take my characters! At least ask first! In this Chapter, 4 new senshi arrive. You'll never believe who finds them either! Lynne is very happy about one of them. All I'm saying is that it is one of the people she knows. Just to remind you, things in {_____} are thoughts, things in [___] are whispers.   
  
Dedicated to: Celina Dawkins (My best buddy!)   
  
Chapter #6: Surprises and Demises   
  
**Another Physical Plain**   
"The queen is becoming very tired with your antics Azlava. You will ready your next attack and Azair will asist you. No arguments either!" Azurage said as he walked into Azlava's chambers.   
"FINE! Where is the little prude anyway? I haven't seen her in months!" Azlava retorted angrily.   
"Right hear dearie. Ready to go? This should be fun." Azair sneered when she entered behind Azurage.   
**Price Arcade**   
Lynne sat in the cafe part of her favourite hangout and sipped her latté as she waited for Jason to show up. {I hope no one sees us.} she thought as she sank lower in the booth.   
A tinkle of the door chimes and much laughter caught her attention. Who should be the perfect people to walk in, Channon, Cheryl, and Himeko. Channon just had to see her too.   
"Hi Lynne! We haven't seen you since Saturday!" Channon said cheerily as she dragged herself and her friends into the booth with Lynne.   
"Oh. Hi Channon, aswell as you Himeko and Cheryl. What brings you here?" Lynne asked nervously.   
"We just came to get lunch. What are you doing here?" Cheryl answered.   
"I'm kinda waiting for someone so I was wondering, not to be mean or anything, but can you leave please!"   
"Ooooohhhhh! It's a guy isn't it! Tell us who and then we'll go!" Himeko squeaked excitedly and the other girls nodded their heads in affirmation of the deal.   
Lynne thought deviously as a plan formed in her head. "Alright fine. But you have to keep to yourselves." she answered.   
The trio leaned forward and nodded vigoriously. "Of course Lynne." Cheryl agreed.   
"Okay I'm meeting Travis here. You know the guy I helped to not get in trouble that I told you about." Lynne whispered to them.   
"Oh he's dreamy!" Himeko yelled before she clamped her hands over her mouth.   
Lynne sighed in frustration and annoyance. "So will you leave now .... please!" she begged.   
"Alright already. We're going. But your going to give us all the juicy details after!" Channon connived before jumping up with the other girls and racing out of the arcade before any protests could be made on Lynne's part.   
"What am I doing? I'll never hear the end of this from anyone, and if Travis finds out I used him as a decoy he'll never forgive me." Lynne berated herself before looking once again at the clock.   
"Well I hate being a decoy so this will have to become a real date and you'll have to either ditch the guy your supposed to meet or tell him why you don't want anyone to know that the two of you are going out." A sly, familliar voice said from behind Lynne's left shoulder.   
"Travis!" Lynne squealed as she flew out of booth to see his laughing face in the booth behind hers.   
"Hello Lynne. So what's your choice? It's either ditch or tell, pick one. And if you don't tell him, I will." Travis said as the smile turned into a smirk.   
"Oh please Travis don't make me choose. PLEASE!" Lynne begged as she sat back down in the booth.   
Travis put his hand on his pretending to contemplate the situation. "Gee, let me see here. If I let you off the hook then the people at school will think I skipped out on you and that wouldn't be good for my rep. Or I can blackmail you by making you go out with me and the guy your seeing never has to find out. The last posibility is that I ruin your rep by telling him that you don't want to be seen with him. Which would you say is the best choice to benefit us both?" Travis asked smoothly as he slid into the booth beside her.   
"Fine you set a date and I'll go out with you. But not right now, he could come in anytime now and if he sees me with you then I'm doomed." Lynne said hurriedly.   
"Too late."   
Lynne looked up to see a VERY angry Jason looking at the two of them. Travis' arm just had to be draped around her shoulders to.   
"Well I'll just leave the two of you to discuss this matter privately." Travis said weakly before he slid out of the booth and left the arcade.   
Jason sat down across from Lynne and folded his arms across his chest. They sat for a few minutes before Jason spoke up, "Well I'm waiting for an explanation as to why he had his arm around you and why you wanted it to be kept secret. Don't lie to me either. I absolutely despise liers."   
Lynne eyes started to water as she explained, "He was trying to blackmail me. I told Channon, Cheryl, and Himeko that it was him I was meeting here instead of you." She paused and looked at his hurt eyes at her first of many revelations. "He overheard me and said that if I didn't go out with him then he'd tell you I didn't want my friends knowing about you. It's not that I don't want them to know.....it's just.....just that I'm scared of being hurt and losing you. It's happened to me before, two years ago I was going out with someone, we had a fight before the christmas holidays and I went on a ski trip still mad at him. I came back and went straight to my friends at school. Before they could even speak I started to talk badly of him. They looked at me in utter shock... they asked me how I could be so creul and uncaring. I looked at them amazed and astounded. I asked them what they meant......they said that he was dead. He had been coming home with his aunt, uncle, and brother from a christmas party..." Lynne took a big gulp of air and sniffed before she continued. "He wasn't wearing his seatbelt and they crashed into another car, he flew out the back window and slammed against a nearby fence. There was so much blood loss...he went into ICU and the next day he died. There was a day during my vacation that I felt a tugging on my heart but I thought nothing of it. I should have apologized before I left. He died still mad at me." The tears started to flow then, Lynne sobbed uncontrollably until Jason slid in beside her to give comfort.   
Lynne stopped a few minutes later and wiped the remaining tears from her swollen red eyes. "I'm really sorry Jason, please don't be mad at me!" Lynne begged as she curled up beside him and clutched at his chest.   
"I'm not mad anymore Lynne. Cheer up okay! No more lies though, deal? Let's get some lunch now." Jason reassured her and then waved down a waiter to order their lunch.   
**Hewick Park**   
Celina sat on a bench thinking about her best friend. {Lynne what is happening with you?} she thought dismally.   
A scream filled her ears and she saw a couple being attacked by a monster.   
"You have a lot of energy within you. You'd be perfect to help out our cause. Azlava, why don't you call up another of your creatures. Mine is busy at the moment." A voice from behind Celina alerted her.   
"No problem Azair. Maybe a nice fire will brighten my day." Another voice added.   
Celina turned quickly just to see two women disappear. One was wearing an white halter top with ice blue slacks. Her hair was an cloudy white colour down to her shoulders with a tinge of blue, and her eyes were like sapphires. This one must have been Azair. She disappeared in a magical tidal wave of water. The other one must have been Azlava, she wore a tight and short dark red, almost fiery, dress. Her hair was dark red like the coals of a fire and her eyes were black as pitch. She disappeared in a blaze of fire that could rival the sun.   
A low growl made her whip around. A large fire beast stood directly in front of her.   
"Get away from her!"   
Celina peered around the monster to see three guys. They each wore strange attire but with signified colours.   
The one who had called the monsters attention spoke again, "Under the first Zodiac sign of Spring, I am Sailor Aries!"   
The others followed suite, "Under the second Zodiac sign of Autumn, I am Sailor Scorpio!"   
The last one seemed younger than the two but was taller than both, "Under the second Zodiac sign of Spring, I am Sailor Taurus!"   
"Not fair, new players on the playing field." the fire monster hissed as it fully turned away from Celina and towards the three newcomers.   
"I think it's perfectly fair when your picking on defenseless young women." S. Scorpio said as he refered to Celina.   
{So he thinks I'm defenseless does he.} Celina thought indignantly.   
Something landed on Celina's shoulder and she looked up. It was Archimedes, Lynne's owl.   
"Time to change Celina. Your no longer defenseless if you look inside for the right words." Archimedes explained before flying off again.   
{This has got to be a dream. Better folow it though.} Celina thought before shouting out the first words that came to her mind.   
"Virgo Star Power!"   
Celina twirled gracefully around once before a flower bud came up from beneath her and swallowed her up. It started to bloom a second later and there stood Sailor Virgo.   
Her shorts were a lavendar colour aswell as her wrist length gloves, shoulder flap and knee high boots. The bow adorning the front section of her white shirt was a bright yellow, almost like a ray of the sun.   
"I am Sailor Virgo, on behalf of all the innocents of the universe, I shall seek their vengence upon you." S. Virgo stated.   
The other male senshi stared at her in shock before S. Aries righted himself and put them back on track, "Alright then, Taurus and Scorpio you go deal with that monster across the field, Sailor Virgo and I can handle this beast."   
"Right!" they affirmed before rushing off to face the monster who seemed to have the power of tornadoes and other wind elements.   
"I will not be so easily defeated. Though that ninny of a windbag may." the fire beast defiantly shouted as he let loose a barrage of fire balls.   
"Look out!" S. Virgo shouted as she pushed S. Aries out of the way with her.   
"Whew that was close. Thanks!" S. Aries said as he helped S. Virgo up.   
"No prob. Come one it's time to rid the world of this menace." S. Virgo replied as she readied her attack.   
"Virgo Virgin Bloom!"   
S. Virgo clasped her hands out in front of her and they melted into a flower bud. When she said the word bloom the flower started to open up. When it finished blooming it shot out a pure white light that weakened the monster. After the blast finished her hands reverted back to their normal form and she dropped them to her sides.   
"Nice one! I'll finish it off." S. Aries whistled.   
"I won't go out without a fight!" the fire monster declared.   
It shot out another barrage of fireballs. S. Aries cleared free and thought that S. Virgo was right behind him when he heard an ear piercing scream fill the air. He turned to see S. Virgo lying on the ground clutching a very badly scorched ankle.   
She looked up at him with pain filled eyes. "I'm fine, just get rid of that thing!" she shouted at him when he continued to just stare at her.   
He nodded in agreement as he readied his attack.   
"Aries Whirlwind Blast!"   
As Sailor Aries speaks his attack, he brings his right fist back, as if to punch the fire demon. A swirling white mini-whirlwind then envelops his hand. On the word 'Blast', he thrusts her fist forward, launching the mini-whirlwind, which turns into a larger version and strikes the enemy, lifting it up and slamming it into the ground. Upon impact the fire demon is so weak that it disintegrates into a pile of dust before being blown away by the wind.   
A weak cry averts S. Aries' attention back to hic wounded ally. He picks her up and she begins to protest that she can walk perfectly fine.   
"Oh really?" he asks, "This I've got to see." and he puts her back on her feet gently.   
S. Virgo lifts her head high, takes one step onto her scorched ankle and, "EEEEOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!! !!!!" she screams as she crumbles back to the pavement.   
"Just as I thought." S. Aries surmises, "It's probably a 2nd degree burn. Your coming with me to the hospital. Now I suggest you detransform now along with me so that we won't attract as much attention." and detransforms as he starts to carry her out of the park.   
S. Virgo sighs and detransforms. {Alright I guess I should thank him or at least introduce myself if he's going to be taking me somewhere.} she thought. "My name is Celina Dawkins. What's yours? I don't want to have keep calling you Aries." Celina introduced herself with a bit of humour.   
He chuckles and replies, "I'm Egan Ohitsujiza. Pleasure to meet you Celina."   
"Same to you Egan." Celina grins back at him and they continue to talk and walk towards the hospital.   
**Just outside the gates of Hewick Park**   
[Hey Saggitarius! Isn't that your friend Celina? Her ankle looks pretty badly burned and that guy is carrying her somewhere.] S. Pisces whispered as they were running for the park and the danger that Archimedes had reported.   
"I'll ask her about it tomorrow. Right now we've got a monster that's hurting people." S. Saggitarius replied as she continued to run faster.   
**Inside Hewick Park**   
"Scorpio you get those people to safety. I'll hold the airhead off until Aries and Virgo get done with that firebrand." S. Taurus said as he delivered another roundabout that didn't really distract the monster much.   
S. Scorpio nodded and helped the young couple hobble off to a safe distance.   
The monster threw S. Taurus to the ground and began to gather his energy and focus it into a large tornado.   
"Oh no you don't!" S. Taurus yelled and summoned up his own attack.   
"Taurus Firestorm Barrage!"   
As Sailor Taurus speaks this attack, a burning red aura envelopes both his hands. On the word 'Barrage', he alternatively thrusts both fists at the enemy, repeatedly pummeling it with numerous fireballs. As the fireballs hit the tornado the wind begins to disperse because of the heat. As the last fireball hits the tornado it disappears into thin air.   
Without warning the wind beast rushes forth and picks up S. Taurus by the shoulders and begins to slowly apply large amounts of pressure.   
"Centaurus Saggitarian Hoof!"   
"Pisces Tidal Wave Crash"   
S. Saggitarius feet began to glow purple as she did a backflip in the air. As Sailor Pisces speaks his attack, he begins to raise his right hand into the air. When her feet began to touch the ground she ground her heels into it. Behind him, you can see the huge tidal wave rise into the air. The glowing of her feet go right into the ground. As the ground erupts the S. Pisces thrusts his hand forward sending the tidal towards the enemy. The combined attacks make the wind demon trip, let go of S. Taurus, and fall into the pulsing light behind him and the tidal wave crashes over him. When the water settles nothing is left.   
"Hey that was some pretty cool moves! So your a part of the team to huh." S. Taurus said as he walked towards them.   
S. Pisces jumped in front of S. Saggitarius and settled down into a fighting stance. "Who are you and what are you up to. Don't lie to me either."   
S. Taurus took a step back and raised his arms. "Take it easy man! I'm just as much a part of the astro senshi as you are."   
S. Saggitarius rolled her eyes and stepped around S. Pisces. "You must excuse my comrade. He's....a little protective at times. I'm Sailor Saggitarius the leader of the Astro Senshi, and this is Sailor Pisces. Welcome to the team Sailor Taurus." she said as she outstretched her arm towards S. Taurus.   
S. Taurus shook her hand in return. When he turned towards S. Pisces for them to shake hands S. Pisces seemed quite regretful and grumbled something undistinguishable under his breath.   
"You missed one of my other friends, but here comes Sailor Scorpio. I'm sure he'll be glad to meet you. We've been looking for you guys for a long time. Just over 6 months I believe." S. Taurus explained as he motioned for the other senshi to hurry up and join them.   
"Hi! My name's Sailor Scorpio. Don't bother introducing yourself though cause I saw you guys fight in your last battle against that horde of fire demons. Very impressive I might add. Well we better get to the hospital to check on Aries and Virgo. You won't mind if we all detransform to look less conspicuous do you?" S. Scorpio asked in a slew of almost indefinably speedy english.   
S. Saggitarius shrugged and was the first to detransform. "I'm Lynne Centaurus and my grumpy boyfriend here is Jason Uozaki."   
"Well I'm Ken Sasoriza and this guy over here is William Oshizaka. But we call him Will for short." S. Scorpio/Ken said cheerily as he detransformed and introduced himself and S. Taurus/Will.   
The foursome walked out of the park as Jason came between Lynne and the other two males.   
**Credit Valley Hospital**   
"Hi, I admitted a young woman earlier for treatment. I was wondering how she was doing? Her name is Celina Dawkins and I'm Egan Ohitsujiza."   
The receptionist answered him in a nasal voice, "She'll be out in a minute. She just finished getting her leg wrapped up so you'll have to wait in the lobby for her."   
"Okay thanks a lot!" he affirmed.   
**In the Lobby 5 minutes later**   
"Hey Egan! Over here!"   
Egan looked up to see his two best friends and two other people he'd only seen. "Hey guys what's up?" he answered.   
"We came to see how you and that chick were. I saw you guys split when I was helping those people to safety and she looked pretty bad." Ken replied.   
"Well before I tell you would mind introducing your guests?" Egan smirked.   
"Oh sorry Egan! Egan this is Lynne Centaurus and Jason Uozaki. They're the two we saw a couple of days ago if you catch my drift." Will smoothly intervened.   
They shook hands and when they were about to continue a soft guilt ridden voice broke the air.   
"Hi Lynne...um...what are you doing here?..he...eh..he.he."   
"Celina!" Lynne shouted, "It was you! What the hell were you thinking! I mean..I..I.." then she fainted.   
**20 minutes later**   
"Lynne? Lyynnneeee???"   
"Shh! I think she's waking up!"   
"Ugh! What happened. Oh hi Celina. You wouldn't believe the strangest dream I just had. You were actually a crime fighter with me and you got hurt and...and..." Lynne saw that she was surrounded by the people she just met, she was still in the hospital, and Celina's ankle WAS bandaged. "OH NO! It really did happen!" Lynne dropped down to her knees in front of Celina, "Please forgive me! I meant to tell you REALLY! I was going to tell you...HONEST! Wahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Lynne started to wail really loudly.   
"ALRIGHT I FORGIVE YOU IF YOU JUST STOP WHINING!!!" Celina shouted over the din as she covered her ears.   
The wails ceased abruptly and Lynne jumped up and gave her best friend a huge bear hug of gratitude.   
"Well now that that's settled. Let's go home and tomorrow we'll introduce you to the rest of the LARGE scooby gang." Lynne said cheerily and she picked up Jason's hand and was about to walk out of the hospital when Celina's hand on her shoulder stopped her.   
"When did the two of you become an item?" Celina demanded.   
Lynne smiled as sweetly as possible at her friend before nudging herself and Jason towards the door. When Celina began to hobble after her Lynne tirned to Jason and yelled, "RUN!!" Run they did, until they were out of site.   
"What a wierd girl." Will commented as he scratched his head in confusion.   
"She'll grow on you." Celina replied before they all cracked up in laughter and left the hospital.   
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter 7: One Less Worry   
  
Now wasn't that a happy note to go out on? Any flames, comments, or praises? Send them to Chibi-Serenity@ChibiUSA.org Thanks for reading and remember that Love conquers all. I don't know why I said that. I just felt like saying it. If you don't like it. Tough luck! It's my fic.   



	7. The Astro Senshi - Chapter 7: One Less W...

The Astro Senshi  
By: Andrea MacFarlane aka Serendipity/Serenity Night/Night  
Chibi-Serenity@ChibiUSA.org  
(c) July 2000  
  
Konnichiwa Minna-chan! Things in {_____} are thoughts, things in [___] are whispers. Please don't take my characters without asking! I hate that! Near the tail end of this chapter, 2 new people will be introduced. But are they friend or foe? Travis gets into trouble cause of Lynne and he....but I'll let you find that out for yourself. READ!   
  
*Special Quote*  
"Easy Peasy Japaneasy!" ~Brooks in The Shawshank Redemption   
  
Dedicated to: Lindabean aka LD! *Hi LD!*   
  
Chapter 7: One Less Worry   
  
**On Another Physical Plain**   
"BOTH have failed me! Now you both shall face them alone without anyone else, not your demons, Azurage, ANYONE! You will challenge them to the death! Should you lose then you know the penalty is an obvious demise. Should you return here...I shall kill you myself and send you into the eternal flame. You will not melt but you shall burn for eternity. No water or liquid may dim that which surrounds you. Do I make myself clear!?" the hard female voice boomed.   
"Yes my queen." both Azair and Azlava answered meekly to the end of their queen's rant.   
"Leave my sight. You sicken me with your appearence." Queen Aretzka ordered as she closed her eyes.   
The two vanished in a rush of air and a burst of fire.   
**Hollerhead Highschool**   
"Well now. Your quite early today Miss Centaurus. Only 2 minutes late today. I have to go somewhere tonight so you'll understand if I don't give you a detention. Correct?"   
"Yes Ms. Semhi. Thank you Ms. Semhi." Lynne replied as she quickly seated herself behind Celina in her desk.   
For the first time in her life, Lynne actually stayed focused on the class. How could she not, it was about myths and legends. Now twenty minutes into the class she was having a debate about her own legend with Ms. Semhi.   
"Merlin's owl did not talk Miss Centaurus. It mimiced whatever Merlin said but that was all. If indeed Merlin had the same owl throughout his entire existence. Then the owl should very well be alive today! Now sit down and save your comments for the end of class." Ms. Semhi ordered with hints of finality in her voice that meant there would be no more debating about the issue.   
Lynne sat back down with a smile plastered on her face. [Well he is alive miss smarty pants.] she thought smugly.   
**Lunch Time**   
Lynne and Celina walked out of their American History class and were immediately accosted by three sets of hands.   
Lynne turned her head to look at the people pushing her out into the courtyard of the school.   
"Well Lynne we never thought you'd fall for Jason. Imagine making us think you were actually meeting Travis!" Himeko said angrily.   
"Yeah we don't like being lied to." Channon agreed as she pushed Celina along beside her.   
"Since Jason already told us the more jucier parts of your date plus the afters in the park." Cheryl explained as she and shannon brought her dangerously close to the pond.   
"Jason is a better friend then you. No offense, so we'll ask you one thing. If you get it wrong then your going for a dip. If you get it right then we'll buy you your lunch." Himeko explained as she shoved her a bit closer to the water.   
"S-so wha-wh-what's the question?" Lynne asked nervously as she tried vainly to back away from the water.   
The three girls looked at each other before Channon nodded. "Are you going to hurt him by breaking his heart? We've never seen him so happy or in love with any girl. Believe us he's had plenty to choose from. You seem to be the only one with the most impact upon him. So what's your answer?" Channon asked seriously as she tried to hold Celina away from helping Lynne.   
"He loves.......me? No, I'd never hurt him. I like him to much to hurt him." Lynne replied as she relaxed and got a dazed look on her face.   
"You didn't know that? Hm....well since you didn't tell us about him first and you did lie to us..." Himeko said and then looked and Cheryl.   
They picked Lynne up and threw her into the pond.   
"Agh! What did you do that for?" Lynne asked as she came sputtering up.   
"That's for nothing. Wait till you do something." Cheryl said and the three girls laughed as they helped Lynne back out of the pool. "Go home for the day Lynne. You have a surprise waiting for you." Channon explained and then the trio ran off giggling.   
"Why did they do that?" Celina asked incrediously.   
"I don't know but they're a part of the team, I'm the leader and I won't stand for it. They just ruined my favourite shirt!" Lynne angrily stated and then pounded her feet all the way out of school and to her house.   
{Oh Lynne. You'll understand when you get home why we had to do that.} Himeko said sadly as she hid behind the pillar in front of the school.   
**Centaurus Residence**   
"Oh I can't believe they did that to me!! ME!!" Lynne ranted as she threw cushions across the living room. "What did I do to them! I could understand if it was Jason, but THEM! They had no right!"   
A trail of white rose petals leading up the staircase caught Lynne's eye. "What in the name of..."   
She followed the trail up the staircase, down the hall, and they stopped in a huge pile right in front of her bedroom door.   
She opened her door and her room was littered with rose petals and bouquets of roses. There was a note attached to a single white rose lying on her pillow. It read,   
  
Darling Lynne,   
Meet me in the park at the pier in a half an hour. I have something very important to tell you.   
Love,  
Jason   
[What could be so important that he has to take me out of school for it?] Lynne thought as she quickly changed and ran for the park.   
**On Another Physical Plain**   
Queen Aretzka sat patiently on her throne waiting for the incompetences she called servants to report for duty. A blast of wind and a burst of fire announced their presence well in advance to the announcers.   
"Tell me of your plan. If it deems itself worthy then you shall carry it out immediately." Queen Aretzka said as she addressed the pair herself.   
"Well my queen, Azlava and I have come up with the idea to start tapping into the energy of people in love. Once we catch the attention of the senshi then we shall carry out the challenge you have requested we do." Azair explained as she bowed nervously.   
"Very well. Proceed." Queen Aretzka ordered.   
**Deegan Pier in Hewick Park**   
"Jason?!! Jason where are you?!!" Lynne called out as she neared the pier.   
She saw him immediately at the end of the pier looking at the water. She ran as fast as she could towards him and when she reached him she was a little out of breath.   
"Hi Lynne. You got my message as schedueled I see." Jason said and for some reason he looked beyond happy, more like ecstatic.   
"What is it Jason? By your letter I thought it might be that your in trouble but the roses.....they were beautiful thank you!" she exclaimed as she hugged him fiercely and kissed him passionately.   
"Wow I should do that more often if I can get kisses like that!" he said astounded before growing quite serious, "Lynne I know our relationship didn't start out well, and I may have been a jerk more than once. But I've never felt this way about anyone before and I....."   
Lynne quickly put her hand over his mouth. When he looked directly into her eyes she was crying. "Please don't do that Jason. You might regret it or I might. Just save it for a time when we're both sure of ourselves and not just caught up in something we don't understand. Please don't toy with something you don't understand." he tried to say something but she continued, "Even if you do understand it.....I don't. Please just leave our relationship where it is. Where it's safe." then she ran off the pier.   
Lynne ran until the pier was out of site before she stopped.   
"You look like you got plenty of love running through you right now. Get her!" A voice called out from behind her and when Lynne turned she saw who it was.   
"Azlava! You again? Don't you ever give up?" Lynne said as she dodged a fireball from the monster trying to catch her and suck her life force.   
"How did you...Never mind that. Suck her dry!" Azlava yelled before she vanished in her regualr burst of fire.   
"My pleasure misstress." the demon replied.   
"Finally!" Lynne sighed when Azlava left. She quickly checked the vicinity as she dodged blow after blow from the fire demon. When it was safe she transformed.   
"Saggitarius Star Power!"   
A Burst of purple and green light surrounded Lynne. It turned into a column of purple and green light before turning into her bow and arrow. Sailor Saggitarius was now where Lynne stood.   
"How is this possible?" the monster said amazed and wide eyed.   
"Easy. Just like this." Lynne shrugged and she powered up.   
"Saggitarius Arrow Barrage!"   
S.Saggitarius strung the bow and arrow she had and as she pulled back the arrow it multiplied drastically. They turned into purple beams of light, instead of aiming at her target she shot the mulitple arrow beams into the air above the monster. They shot straight up and stopped right over the head of the monster. The arrows then plunged directly into the monster on a homing signal of dark energy.   
The monster was completely gone within a matter of seconds.   
[They'll never learn.] S. Saggitarius thought as she looked around before detransforming and continuing on her way.   
**Back At The Deegan Pier**   
"Give up boy. Your pretty little girlfriend has probably already been completely drained of her life force. Why not just give yours up now and save yourself a couple of scratches and scrapes." Azair taunted from the air as her wind monster tried vainly to catch Jason.   
"Not on your life! Plus I know for a fact that my girlfriend can take damn good care of herself. You might wanna check if your right about her being completely drained before you taunt me." Jason retaliated.   
Azair seemed to ponder it for a second and then she frowned. "Stop trying to buy time boy. You'll tire soon enough. I have business elsewhere in the meantime."   
She disappeared in her usual air display.   
"Well now that she's gone I can do something to drastically change the scales here." Jason addressed the monster.   
"Pisces Star Power!"   
Jason was enveloped in a torrent of water. When he emerged he was Sailor Pisces.   
"Let's get this party started! Under the third zodiac sign of winter, I am Sailor Pisces!" S. Pisces crowed.   
The monster didn't waste time gawking at the change in persona that took place. It knew no matter what that this person had to be drained of his life force no matter what he looked like. It threw out a huge gust of wind that threw S. Pisces back ten feet and landing on his rear.   
"That smarts, but not half as much as this will." S. Pisces lamented as he gathered his energy.   
"Pisces Tidal Wave Crash!"   
S. Pisces begins to raise his right hand into the air. Behind him, you can see a huge tidal wave rise into the air. As he says Crash, he thrusts his right hand forward, sending the tidal wave crashing into the air monster. The cold water mixed with the high te,perature of the air demon begins to take its toll and the demon starts to evapourate along with the water.   
S. Pisces sighed, detransformed and went home.   
**Centaurus Household**   
[I feel really bad about just leaving Jason there. Maybe I should call him. I will call him, right now infact.] Lynne thought to herself as she sat on her bed and then reached for her phone.   
It rang twice before someone picked up. "Hello?"   
"Hi Jason! It's Lynne. I just wanted to apologize for that pier incident. Also I wanted to tell you something. Please don't interupt me either. Um...I just wanted to tell you that out of all the men I know, including my father. You are the only I can truly say I don't have to worry about. Your one less worry for me, and I'm grateful for that. Okay that's it." Lynne confessed.   
"I'll take that as a compliment. Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me how you feel Lynne. THAT, really means a lot to ME. See you tomorrow. Pick you up for lunch?" Jason relayed.   
"Oh of course Dah-ling. Wouldn't have it any other way!" Lynne replied in a fake english accent. "Bye Jason."   
"Sweet dreams Lynne." Jason replied before they both hung up.   
"Who was that on the phone Lynne?"   
Lynne jumped and turned towards the door of her room. "Megan you scared me half to death! How do you sneak up on people like that? It's like your a predator trying to get its prey." Lynne breathed. "I was just talking to Jason. What is it you want?"   
Megan giggled at the analogy before answering. "Mom won't be home for dinner cause she and Dad are going out. She said for you to make dinner."   
Lynne sighed, "Alright I'll order pizza." and then flopped down onto her bed.   
"Yeah! Thanks Lynne, your the best!" Megan said excitedly before retiring to her own room for the next hour until dinner came.   
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 8: The Ties That Bind   
  
Sorry this chapter was a little short. Chapter 8 will be really long though so I hope that makes up for it. In the next chapter the last three senshi arrive.   
Comments/flames/praises? Send them to me at Chibi-Serenity@ChibiUSA.org Thanks!   



End file.
